


Just three good friends

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I normally don't ship Cielois but ohwell, I wanna be done, M/M, Seriously I had a hard time writing this..., Why is there laughing at one point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I normally don't ship Ciel and Alois, so I decided to make a fanfic about them. Unfortunately somehow during the midst of writing this, my brain decided for having Sebastian tagging along...</p>
<p>They are not exactly in character either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just three good friends

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't ship Ciel and Alois, so I decided to make a fanfic about them. Unfortunately somehow during the midst of writing this, my brain decided for having Sebastian tagging along...
> 
> They are not exactly in character either.

Ciel was working in his office, Sebastian in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Alois had came for a 'visit' for Ciel. They have been going out for some time now, and Alois wants to take it up to the next level.   
~  
Alois bursts through the doors of Ciel's office and closes them behind him.

"Alois? What are you doing here..? It's dark outside."

Alois doesn't say anything and runs up to Ciel across from the table and kisses him deeply. Ciel was shocked for a moment, but it soon sinked in. Alois had broke the kiss, breathing for air, Alois then whispered,

"Let's go to your room..."

Ciel blushed furiously but had to get up because Alois grabbed a hold of his bow and dragged it up. Alois then takes Ciel in his hands and basically drags him out of his office. Still dragging him in the hallway, Alois lightly pushed Ciel against the wall, kissing him. Ciel smirks under the kiss and pushes Alois against the opposite wall to kiss him. Alois being against the wall, starts undressing Ciel during the kiss. Ciel softly pushes hisself off of Alois, blushing furiously.

"Let's..."

"Hurry?"

Ciel slightly nods and is grabbed by the hand again, except this time he is actually caught up in Alois's running. They finally make it to his room and immediately take off their jackets and shoes.   
Ciel, half undressed, lays in the bed and Alois comes on top of him and continues to undress him. His shirt is revealing his skin, and as Alois is admiring it, he then goes in for a taste of Ciel's nipples. Ciel closes his eyes and breathes heavily.  
~  
Not noticing at all, even the door silently closing, Sebastian comes in. He doesn't mind what their doing, but picks up the mess that they had made.

"Oh, what a mess."

Instantly Ciel shot his eyes open and blushes more than he has ever before.

"S-S-Seb-"

"Do you want to join us?"

"A-Alois?!"

Sebastian looks at them with a questioned face.

"I don't know if I could, as well as it would have to be up to My Lord to decide."

Alois looks back at Ciel with pleading eyes.

"I- don't..."

Alois leans up to his ear and whispers

"Please, it would be fun."

He then smiles and licks the lobe of his ear. Ciel shudders but looks back at Sebastian as Alois pulled back up, looking at Ciel again. Sebastian is smirking devilishly because he most likely knows the answer.

"I.. guess. But hurry before I change my mind."

"Yayy! Ciel!"

Alois does a fast peck to Ciel and runs to Sebastian as Sebastian is taking off his tie and jacket. Alois starts to fastly unbotton Sebastian's shirt. Ciel is looking at them both. Alois glances at Ciel and back at the shirt.

"Cieel, jealously doesn't look good on you."

"I-i'm not jealous!"

"It's okay My Lord, you become very important in my part."

Ciel blushes and looks away. After Sebastian's shirt is off Alois pulls his arm to the point where Sebastian is standing infront of the bed.

"Ciel you should undress his pants!"

"What?! Why?"

"Because I did the shirt, your part of this too."

Ciel begins to unbotton Sebastian's pants as Alois feels Sebastian's abs/muscles. Alois says something about how hard his abs are before Ciel finishes.

"Young Master, Do you want the first taste?"

'Wholy it's big..!' 

Ciel thought to himself and then became embarrassed because Sebastian is here, but does begin sucking his shaft. Ciel is in a position where he's sitting on his knees and his legs are wide apart, so Alois goes under Ciel to undress his pants. As soon as their off, Alois sucks him off. Ciel jerks a bit and closes one eye. He gets used to the feeling and continues. Ciel pulls his head back to stop sucking and gasps.

"I'm..."

That was a signal for Alois to stop so he stops and comes out from under Ciel. Ciel breathes a bit heavily just sitting there.

"Isn't this Ciel's first time?"

"I would believe so. It would be best to go easy on him."

Alois smiles brightly and hugs Ciel from behind.

"It's okay Ciel."

Alois looks back up at Sebastian.

"Let's try to make it best for him."

Sebastian gets on the bed and leans against the headboard. 

"Oooh~! My turn.

Alois unbottons his pants and starts to suck Sebastian while he is fingering himself, getting himself prepped up. Ciel starts to look at reality and realize what the meaning of what he is actually doing. Sebastian notices this.

"Young Master, come here."

A little hesitant, Ciel looks at Sebastian and crawls towards him. Ciel and Sebastian kiss and Alois looks up and immidiately has an idea.

"Hey, you should turn around Ciel, Sebastian should get the point."

"Turn... around?"

Sebastian smirks.

"Oh you sneaky Alois, this will most likely not be easy for him."

"It should feel good, right? Just face me Ciel. In a crawling position."

Ciel thinks about it for a second before he realizes what would happen if he did turn around.

"Wait-But wouldn't..."

"You have the idea? Perfect."

After that was said Alois goes back to the sucking.

'I decided for this to happen, if I didn't want to I wouldn't be here... better make the most out of it.'

Ciel thought that to himself and turned around, in a crawl position, leaning down, having his bottom in the air and his skin on Sebastian's skin. Sebastian moves Ciel's hips in the right position and leans his face to suck Ciel's hole. Apparently Sebastian's tounge is quite long. Ciel blinks surprisedly and gasps again.

"Seb-Sebastian..! I- it's dirty th-there..."

Ciel fastly removes his hole, saliva dripping from it. Sebastian looks at him and says in a perfect tone.

"You should know every part of your body is perfect My Lord."

Ciel blushed and slowly let Sebastian take him in again. Alois was prepped enough so he let go of his hand, and stood on his knees, readying him for the entrance. Ciel's face was close to Alois's shaft. Before Alois enters himself to Sebastian, another idea comes to his mind.

"Ciel, do you want a taste of mine?"

Ciel couldn't answer because he is falling weak with the feeling of Sebastian working in him. His mouth was slightly open so Alois just took the chance of entering while having Ciel get a taste of him. Ciel pleasantly took it. It was a pattern between when Alois moved up and his went deeper in Ciel's mouth and when Alois moved down and his moved less in Ciel's mouth. Ciel couldn't take it anymore, with Sebastian sucking in his anus and touching his dick, he came. With the power of Ciel coming, it caused Sebastian to come, which caused Alois to come. On accident, Ciel swallowed it by reflex of something in his mouth. 

"Ciel?!"

Ciel did the last of the swallowing.

"U-um..."

They could hear Sebastian chuckle behind Ciel.

"It's not funny!"

Ciel says that and sits up, sitting on Sebastian. Alois goes from a chuckle to a laugh.

"You too?!"

"I-i'm sorry, somehow I found it funny."

"My Lord, are you sure you want to be sitting there?"

Ciel looks down and is immediately grossed out. He jumps off from Sebastian and sits beside him. Alois then exits from his hole and stuff is dripping.

"My, it looks like Sebastian really packed a punch. Think you can go for another round, Sebastian? For Ciel? He only got half of the experience."

Sebastian gave a soft look to Alois.

"But aren't you two the ones who are dating? You two barely got anything done together. And it seems as if the Young Lord does not want to continue...?"

"No... I can... i'm just a bit drowsy."

"It is getting late. Dinner is almost done, but I had decided to check on you. If anything Bardroy should be finishing it."

Alois crawls to Ciel and hugs him, running his tongue along his neck.

"We can stop and only we can continue this another day."

Ciel is half way looking down and his eyes glance at Alois. He couldn't hold back anymore, he jumped Alois and started kissing him all over. Ciel lied about being drowsy, he just needed a bit more time to plan out his ways.

"Oh? My Lord.... *chuckles* This is quite surprising of you."

"This is very sudden Ciel... what's this all about?"

Alois puts his hand on CIel's head and Ciel breathes heavily as he talks.

"I... love you so... much.."

"We can continue this another day, shant we?"

Ciel lifted himself off of Alois.

"You're right..."

Sebastian quickly dressed himself and cleaned the mess, and since it was quite late for Alois to go home, he decided to let him stay the night.  
~  
As Sebastian tucked them both in (yes, they are sleeping together), he told them goodnight and walked out of the room. Try as he might, Ciel couldn't go to sleep with a pondering question in his head. He had to ask Alois.

"Hey, Alois... are you still awake?"

"Mm.. what is it?"

"Why... did you ask Sebastian to join?"

"Well, I felt that it would be more comfortable with him here than just the two of us. If you really weren't okay with it, you actually could have said it."

"No...it's not that... I was just wondering."

Alois smiled.

"Then goodnight, Ciel."

"Good night."


End file.
